Naruto The Flying Wind Demon
by lancelot.knight
Summary: Naruto creates a new toy and has some fun with it. what will peoples reactions be? and did he have a hidden meaning when he chose that song?


A.N ok this is just an idea i had for a great invention that naruto came up with and a bit of a prank

that may or may not become a full story if it does become a full story then it'll definately be

naru harem with lemons. i'll let you guys decide just send me a review and vote!

btw capitol is the song small is naruto's thoughs and feelings.

Naruto the flying wind demon:

Naruto looked out onto the village hidden in the leaves from the top of the hokage monument.

his heart rate was excelerated and his adrenaline was pumping. it had taken his over a week

to prepare for this one. he had only come back from his trip with jiraiya a month ago. he'd still not

shown his true skills he hadden't let anyone know except jiraiya the extent of his all

he still hadden't got around to showing people his true intelligence. when he was younger he

had hidden it to protect himself from the people who would harm him. he had become a sealmaster.

a seal master that was almost as good as his father had been (yes he knows after all he's not

an idiot and he can see the resemblance on the monument and he'd figured it out and even had gotten

the part of it being kept from him to protect him which is why he hadden't said anything)

he picked up the object next to him that was around 4feet in lenth and nearly 16 inches wide.

over it it had seals of a complex design an it had straps upon it to strap it to his feet.

he flared his chakra to start the timer on the genjutsu tag that he'd invented and strapped

the board to his feet. he channeled his chakra into the seals by his feet and wind started picking up

underneath the board and it started floating. the way the board had been designed it used raw chakra

(which naruto has in spades) and converted the elemental types into fire and wind which allowed

the board and the person riding it to fly (think of the board in back to the future only not made

to stay only a few inches off the ground). as naruto took off the faces on the monument started to all

sing at the same time (with actual facial expressions too as if they were singing)

(the song is hero nickleback)

I AM SO HIGH I CAN HEAR HEAVEN

I AM SO HIGH I CAN HEAR HEAVEN

WHOA BUT HEAVEN....

NO HEAVEN DON'T HEAR MEEEEEEE.

naruto flew over the village and upon reaching the centre went at an upward angle.

AND THEY SAY THAT A HERO CAN SAVE US,

I'M NOT GONNA STAND HERE AND WAIT

as he reached a really high altitude (sky diving altitude, an don't ask cos i am not sure of the

proper altitude)

he came to a stop

I'LL HOLD ONTO THE WINGS OF THE EAGLES AND WATCH AS WE ALL FLY AWAY

SOMEONE ONCE TOLD ME LOVE WOULD ALL SAVE US

BUT HOW CAN THAT BE LOOK WHAT LOVE GAVE US

A WORLD FULL OF KILLING AND BLOODSPILLING

THAT WORLD NEVER CAME.

naruto cut power to his board and free falled towards the ground, feeling the rush and he twisted

and turned. the feeling off being totally free in his mind

AND THEY SAY THAT A HERO CAN SAVE US,

I'M NOT GONNA STAND HERE AND WAIT.

naruto did a full 360 midair flip and with his feet still towards the sky just began

spinnig like a top

I'LL HOLD ONTO THE WINGS OF THE EAGLES AND WATCH AS WE ALL FLY AWAY

AHHH AHHHH

naruto righted his board with his feet facing the ground once again and applyied the power

to slow his decent

NOW THAT THE WORLD ISN'T ENDING IT'S LOVE THAT I'M

SENDING TO YOU.

he flew just over the crowds that had gathered. just missing the heads of sakura and ino

by about 6 feet (a.n the fire natured chakra isn't in great amounts to burn stuff lol just enough

to get of the ground making him need to use leass chakra)

IT ISN'T THE LOVE OF A HERO AND THATS WHY I FEAR IT WON'T DO

he passed the training grounds and flew over kakashi's head at the memorial scaring the crap out

of him.

AND THEY SAY THAT A HERO COULD SAVE US

I'M NOT GONNA STAND HERE AND WAIT

naruto loved this feeling, the feeling of the wind blowing through his hair of being the master

of the sky where no-one could touch him. and he knew tsunade was gonna be pissed haha

ha. naruto start to laugh and cry out as he flew over the heads of those that had tormented him

when he was younger. when he flew lower he could see the admiring looks on the faces of

the women below him (at least the ones who weren't over 30 lol).

I'LL HOLD ONTO THE WINGS OF THE EAGLES

AND WATCH AS WE ALL FLY AWAY

AND THEY'RE WATCHING US, THEY'RE WATCHING US,

AS WE ALL FLY AWAY

naruto flew up once more knowing the song was coming to an end.

when he reached the right height he started to free fall once more.

AND THEY'RE WATCHING US, THEY'RE WATCHING US

AS WE ALL FLY AWAY

naruto started to spin once more before fliping so his feet were paralel to the ground

where he added a bit more chakra to his board to slow him down.

AND THEY'RE WATCHING US, THEY'RE WATCHING US,

AS WE ALL FLY AWAY

naruto touched down ontop of the hokage tower gracefully.

OOOUUHH.

(end of song)


End file.
